The Cruel Reality
by A Last Kiss For Succubus
Summary: One-shot. KuramaOC. Kurama has developed a horrible habit of lying to himself. He just doesn't know it.


**The Cruel Reality**

By: B. Succubus

* * *

You're All I Need - Motley Crue

* * *

There was never a time he could remember being this happy. He smiled at the comedy playing on the tube. He couldn't remember how many times he had watched this show with her. He looked down at the girl reclining against his chest and he grinned as she giggled at the moving pictures behind the screen. She reached over to the bowl of popcorn that rested on his lap and took a few into her hand. His arm moved around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Akane." He whispered.

Her smile widened, "I love you more, Suuichi."

He remembered a time when he wanted to tell her of his past. He was nervous of rejection. So she pressed her soft digits against his lips and told him she was happy weather he told her or not. She said she'd always be there for him regardless. And he said he'd always love her.

They kept their eyes trained on the television show.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, how's it hangin' ?" Yusuke's hand clapped Kurama hard on the back. Kurama was used to the feeling so it was nothing surprising.

"Hello Yusuke." He had a way of avoiding Yusuke's embarrassing greetings for a few years now.

Keiko's diner had an amiable and relaxing atmosphere, he guessed that's why Akane always liked coming over to visit. Recently she was always at home doing something and hardly ever had time for anything.

"Hi Kurama," Keiko's soft voice reached his ears. He turned to her and smiled and with a gentle nod of his head returned his greeting. "How've you been?" She stirred the contents of a boiling pot.

"Well. And you both?"

Yusuke sat next to him on the stool in front of the counter Keiko was working behind. "We've been good. Awaiting the approaching wedding." Keiko shot Yusuke a reprimanding look.

"I'm happy for the both of you."

Keiko smiled sympathetically at Kurama. Yusuke turned away feeling guilty.

Kurama waved his farewell to the couple as he got in his car. They waved back with forced smiles on their faces from the door of the expanded diner. As he turned the corner they walked back inside and Yusuke dropped heavily onto a stool and held his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the counter.

"Yusuke," Keiko sat next to him and took his hands into hers and closed her eyes.

"He doesn't have a clue, Keiko. It's not fair." His voice cracked as he kept his head bowed. She placed soft kissed to his clenched hands.

"Yusuke, you can't let it get to you. I need you." Keiko's voice broke.

"I know. I'm fine. I just..." he paused. He looked at her, "I can't turn him in! He's my friend, Keiko!" He tore his hands away from her and hunched over the counter. His face downcast. Keiko reached over and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Yusuke."

* * *

Kurama arrived at his home an hour a half later. He walked inside and smiled at how quiet it was. She must be asleep. He made his way into the bedroom, loosening his tie only to find the room empty. Kurama frowned. There was no one in there. As he turned pale arms wrapped themselves around his torso. He was startled at first but smiled and wound his arms around Akane. She looked up into his eyes, propping her chin on his chest. He grinned, "Miss me?"

She smiled, "More than you know."

He bent his head down to kiss her. She stood on her tip toes. His fingers wove themselves in her black tresses. She reached between them and removed his tie. Her long and delicate fingers worked to undue the buttons on his white long sleeved shirt. His hands trailed their way down to the bottom of her shirt and slipped underneath.

They made love, all evening, like many times before.

* * *

Last night Yusuke couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. Thinking about Kurama and what he was going through. He spent the night staring up at the ceiling and holding back sobs. He was watching his close friend destroy himself. What's worse than that? Early morning Yusuke got out of bed and dressed, kissed Keiko's forehead and walked out of their apartment. He made his way down the direction he hadn't been to in a long long time.

* * *

Kurama awoke to the sun shinning in his face. The curtains were drawn and there was no one next to him like he expected. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked towards the restroom door and found that there was no commotion behind it.

She must be in the kitchen, he thought. He got out of bed and dressed casually and made his way to the kitchen. The door bell rang. He redirected and opened the door to find Yusuke grinning at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Yusuke greeted.

Kurama smiled and opened the door further, "Morning Yusuke." The dark haired man made his way into the house.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He paused, "So, hi."

"You want to stay for breakfast?" Kurama asked.

"Sure! I never thought you'd never ask, ma man!" He clapped Kurama on the back. Again.

"Akane is making breakfast." Kurama paused. He still didn't know where she was, "I assume."

Yusuke shot him a shocked look. Kurama ignored it and made his way into the kitchen where he found Akane rummaging through the fridge.

"I don't know what to make!" She whined. She poked her head out and her eyebrows rose, "Hi Yusuke." Kurama leaned against the counter.

"Kurama..." He trailed off. How was he supposed to tell his friend?

"Kurama?" Akane sounded confused. Kurama panicked and looked at Yusuke with eyes widened, "She doesn't know about that. Please, Yusuke." Kurama put up his hands and looked between Akane and his friend.

"Who is Kurama, Suuichi?" Akane demanded.

Kurama faced her, "Please, it's nothing."

Akane faced the dark haired man, "Yusuke, who is Kurama?"

He turned to his friend, "Please, Yusuke, don't tell her."

"Yusuke tell me!"

"Yusuke don't!"

"KURAMA! AKANE IS DEAD!"

There was a heavy silence. Kurama took a step back. A look of bewilderment across his face.

"Dead?" Kurama repeated. "She's not- she's right here." He looked to where she was standing. She stood staring at him with a blank expression.

"She's been dead, Kurama! You... you killed...her!" Yusuke's eyes were getting glazed over with a light sheen of water.

"What?" Kurama turned back to him and shook his head, "No! That's not true! She's right here! Look-" When he turned to the spot where Akane was standing the fridge was closed and there was no one there.

**No one.**

"We covered up for you, Kurama... She's dead." Yusuke turned his head away and covered his eyes with his hand. Kurama stared at the spot where she had been standing. Yusuke's words playing over and over in his head.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm sorry." Yusuke reclined against the wall and slid down. He bowed his head. He had promised himself that he would never reveal to Kurama what really happened that day. For the sake of Kurama's life and their friendship.

He watched as Kurama slowly walked to the living room in a trance like state. Kurama stared at the faded stain on the beige carpet.

He remembered.

* * *

_Kurama arrived home from a long day at work. Behind his back he carried a bouquet of Colombian roses and a blue velvet box. With a smile on his face he made his way into the bedroom to find Akane sitting at the vanity loosely braiding her hair over her right shoulder. When she saw him coming through the mirror she smirked._

_Kurama leaned against the door frame, "Miss me?"_

_She only looked back at herself in the mirror and nodded._

_"I got you something." He brought his gifts before him and walked towards her and set the roses and the long box on the vanity. She looked down at them, then smiled up at him, "Thank you, Suuichi. Though you didn't have to..." _

_He shook his head and sat down on the bed, keeping his eyes trained on her. "I love you."_

_Akane quickly looked back to the mirror and frowned. "Suuichi," she paused. There was no other way. "You know... I don't feel the same."_

_Kurama frowned and closed his eyes, his lips pursed. Everyday he just hoped for the day she would say those three words back to him. Every damn day for the past three years. His fists clenched._

_"I think we need some time...apart."_

_

* * *

_

That's how it started.

* * *

_"For what?" He snapped._

_She downcast her head, "To see other people."_

_Kurama bristled, "So you can fall in love with someone else?"_

_

* * *

_

That's the last thing he wanted.

* * *

_Akane glared at him, "No! I just need time to myself-"_

_He stood up and glared back, "No you don't! You're fine here- with me!"_

_"NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT HAPPY! I FEEL CAGED! YOU NEVER LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I'M SICK OF IT!"_

_"You're not leaving." His voice was low and dangerous as he menacingly walked towards her. She flew out of the bedroom and into the living room where she picked up her purse and keys and turned to him._

_"You can't stop me-" She gasped for breath._

* * *

That's how it ended.

* * *

_Akane lowered her blurred sight to see green and red. She looked up at Kurama and tears rolled soundlessly down her pale cheeks. Kurama's eyes were closed and his head bowed. A blank look upon his countenance. _

_"Suuichi, no..." Were her last words before she fell limp into his arms. He gently lowered her down to the floor. He stood and watched her still form. Under her red spread and turned the carpet a dark red. Kurama looked down at the botanic weapon in hand- red._

_

* * *

_

**The deepest red.**

* * *

_"Kurama!" Someone broke the door in. Footsteps quickly made their way into the living room, "Why wont you pick up the-"_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed the body on the floor. The carpet soaked in red._

_"W-what did y-you...do?" Yusuke sputtered. Kuwabara covered his mouth and tightly shut his eyes._

_Kurama sat on the floor with his back facing the two surprised men. He faced the wall._

_"It's all my fault. But...I had to." A blank look upon his face. A single photo in his bloodied hand of an eighteen year old couple._

* * *

_**AN:**_

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :] I picked out the song because that's what inspired me to write this one shot. The video is even more tragic.

A Timeless Promise will continue. I have three chapters ready for uploading. Currently, I'm revising them. So, don't panic! I never leave my work unfinished!

Please review, I'd like that very much.

-B.

_PS, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its affiliates. Thank you._


End file.
